A New Village?
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: A 13 year old named Zaku and his squad of thunder chuunin are struck with a puzzling situation, a new village of some sort. Finally finished with this fic! R&R plz.
1. The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am just using a few Characters from the show.

Notes: This is my first fic, please take it easy.

* * *

A New Village?

Chapter 1

THE DARK

We meet up with a squad of Thunder Chuunin. Their names are: Zaku, the Leader, Uunamaru, the Genius, and Konju, the Speedy Devil.

They're walking along a trail in their village, until Zaku sees a girl unconscious across the river. He then says to his teammates, "Konju, Uunamaru, who's that?"

"We don't know, we were hoping you knew," said Zaku's teammates.

"Konju, I need you to work on building your chakra for your jutsu, us too Uunamaru." The squad builds their chakra, each to do a jutsu. Konju was first, "Ninja Art: Lightning Speed!"

Konju, with his speed, jumped over the river and threw the girl over the lake. Then came Zaku, "Lightning Style: Lightning Grab!" and grabbed the girl and set her down gently using his own chakra.

Last came Uunamaru, "Secret Jutsu: Mind Scan!" Uunamaru used his jutsu to find a name, where she's from, why she's here, but nothing.

While Uunamaru was performing his jutsu, Zaku noticed the girl take out a dark colored senbon.

Then right there Zaku thought, 'I've never seen a senbon that looked like that, and why would.' He stopped in his thoughts. "Uunamaru, look out!" Zaku shouted. Uunamaru stopped to look at Zaku, then to the girl.

Zaku pushed Uunamaru out of the way using his left shoulder and got hit in the chest with the senbon, yet, Zaku still stood.

The senbon vanished. Konju jumped over the river to Zaku, "You okay Zaku?" The girl stood up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's just fine!" shouted a voice from the trees. "Just look at my transformation senbon traveling through him. Looks like the transformation is taking place."

Zaku's white hair then turns black, his nails and teeth grow longer, his headband turns from blue to black, the cloud sign on his forehead turns to a black sun shape with three lines on each side. Zaku jumps into the trees with the figure, "I'm ready to go now, Dark Lord." Zaku's former teammates look in the trees with dropped mouths as Zaku and the one called, Dark Lord, disappear.

We continue this strange occurrence over at Konoha. Squad 7 was just ready to start training, when they see Uunamaru and Konju running toward Konoha.

"According to your headbands, you're from the Village of the Hidden Clouds, what are you doing here at Konoha's Gate?" Sasuke asked.

Then the tired out Uunamaru was just about to speak when Kakashi appeared from leaves and smoke, "Let me guess, a mysterious ninja used Genjutsu to trick one of your ninja to become a follower of him?" Kakashi asked.

"Not one detail missed, but how did you?" Uunamaru asked. "The same thing happened to us a few days ago, they took one of our best Chuunin."

Konju explained everything to Kakashi and Squad 7. "So he took your squad's best Chuunin." Naruto pointed out. "He said that like 5 pages ago, Naruto." Sasuke said. "We were thinking he might be going after Sasuke next." Uunamaru said.

"Or me!" shouted Naruto. Sakura punches Naruto in the back of head. "Shut up, Naruto!" "And you have to deal with that all day?" asked Konju to Sasuke. "Yea well, you get used to it after a while." Answered Sasuke.

MEANWHILE AT DARK BASE

"I think it's time to get another recruit, Zaku!" shouted Dark Lord. Zaku walks in with a pack of those dark colored senbons and hands it to Dark Lord as he and Dark Lord disappear in a puff of smoke.

KONOHA

Zaku appears behind Sasuke since he's in the back, and put a kunai to his neck. "Don't move Sasuke or you and your friends will die." Said Zaku in an eerie voice as five Jounin appear behind Sakura, Naruto, Uunamaru, Konju and Kakashi. "We saw that coming!" shout the two Sharingan users in unison. All six of them just disappear into puffs of smoke.

"Thanks Naruto." Said Kakashi. "You mean to tell me that, that blonde haired squirt knows shadow clones?" That ticked Naruto off. "Calm down Naruto." Said Sasuke. "Now Dark Lord!" shouted Zaku as a dark colored senbons slings toward Sasuke. "Uggh!" Sasuke reacted. "Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. "Now the remaining Uchiha is on our side!" shouted Zaku. Sasuke groans as the Darkness Transformation takes place. "This is it, once the transformation is complete, nothing will stop us!" shouted Dark Lord.

Sasuke arose from the ground just to look to Zaku. "C'mon, let's go Sasuke." Zaku said. Sasuke grabbed Zaku by the neck, choking Zaku.

"No one gives me orders." Sasuke said in an evil voice. "Stop, don't hurt Zaku, our friend is still in there!" Konju shouted from behind the bushes.

A dark colored kunai flew through the air to Zaku's chest. Remember the senbon? The kunai reverses the effect of the senbon that hit Zaku.

The Darkness Transformation backfires and turns Dark Zaku back into plain old Zaku. "Uunamaru, Konju? What are we doing in Konoha?" Zaku asked. "You don't remember anything?" Uunamaru asked.

The Thunder Chuunin started to move back to their village and all seemed happy again for Squads 13 and 7, but what mysteries lie in store about the Dark Lord and who will be his next victims?

* * *

R&R please. 


	2. The Deal

Notes: Here is the second chapter to A New Village.

* * *

Chapter 2

THE DEAL

"I felt so strange after the Dark hold slipped off of Me." stated Zaku.

Konju responded, "Well, anyway, good to have you back Zaku. But what I don't get is why they only took you."

"Well, he is the squad leader." Uunamaru said. "And he's the most skilled Chuunin in Cloud Village."

"But who is next?" pondered Zaku. Then, ahead of them they saw three Jounin it looked like. One Jounin was attacking the others.

Jounin POV:

'Why is this guy attacking us, we never did anything to him!' one of the Jounin thought. 'This is getting weird; like that senbon he's pulling out, it's dark.'

The attacking Jounin turned out to be Dark Lord and he threw a dark colored senbon at one of the other Jounin.

The Jounin went through the whole transformation thing then started attacking the other Jounin by using a lightning chakra on him.

Zaku's squad POV:

"Is that Dark Lord, 'because I think it is." Uunamaru stated. Uunamaru scratches his head thinking for a moment.

"It is." Zaku answered while Uunamaru still scratches his head. A brief minute passes after that statement.

"Nope, I don't see it." Uunamaru finally said. Konju and Zaku stare at Uunamaru. "I just don't!"

"You're kidding, right?" Zaku asked as another brief minute passes. Uunamaru doesn't answer instead just scratches his head again.

Zaku starts to walk towards the remains of the battle between the Jounin, "C'mon, we've wasted enough time."

They appear at the Jounin that got attacked with the lightning chakra. "Is he alive?" Uunamaru asked as he poked him with a stick.

Zaku looked at Uunamaru and said to him, "For the genius in our squad, you're really dense."

"It's only my jutsu that makes me the genius in our squad, because I get info from my opponent's minds." Uunamaru stated

"We know. There could be no other reason." Konju responded. Zaku started to laugh at Konju statement.

A long moment passed before Uunamaru could catch on, "Wait, hey!" Uunamaru answered at last.

Back to the story:

"I've never seen a stronger affect from a lightning chakra, I should know." Zaku said. Zaku, Uunamaru and Konju started examining the body.

A dark senbon was thrown aiming directly for Konju this time and for some reason, Zaku immediately saw it coming and caught the senbon almost exactly on contact.

"No more Dark people!" Zaku shouted as he threw the senbon away from the three of them.

Zaku rushed toward Dark Lord angrily and when he showed up in-front of Dark Lord he started throwing punches at him.

As Zaku threw punches at Dark Lord, Dark Lord dodges every one. Dark Lord finally grabbed the hands of the attacking Zaku, and starting kicking him.

The beat up Zaku falls to the ground as Dark Lord kicks him into the river as Zaku builds up his chakra to do his jutsu from before.

He performs the lightning grab technique but gets shocked as he's performing it because he's in the river. (Very dense of him)

Zaku passes out right next to the waterfall, but as he falls down the waterfall he disappears in the blink of an eye.

Zaku opens his eyes and notices he's lying down in-front of Uunamaru and Konju.

"Where did you go?" Konju asked as Zaku sat up waiting for him to answer.

Zaku wanted to say the truth but while passed out in the river he heard something being channeled to him from Dark Lord.

This was the message: 'If I were you, I would think twice about delaying this power I'm offering you, just don't mention anything about this message'

"Nowhere, I was nowhere." Zaku finally answered as he finished remembering the message.

Another victim has been captured by Dark Lord, who will be next? Maybe you if you mess with Dark Lord.

* * *

R&R please. 


	3. Betrayal

Notes: Here is the third chapter to A New Village.

* * *

Chapter 3

BETRAYAL

Uunamaru and Konju pondered over what Zaku said the other day about being nowhere when they rescued him from the waterfall.

"Hey guys!" Zaku shouted from behind. "Where you going?"

They didn't answer for a few minutes. "Nowhere." They finally answered.

Zaku left the two alone to ponder over the deal Dark Lord made with him, 'Should I take him on his offer or should I turn him down this is a very risky thought, I mean c'mon it's a life altering decision!'

Uunamaru, from a tree behind Zaku, performs his jutsu to see what Zaku is thinking, 'Let's see what you're thinking about Zaku.' Uunamaru thought.

"Invading on someone's privacy Uunamaru?" a voice said from behind. Uunamaru turns his head to see Zaku. "And you still wonder why I'm leader."

Uunamaru looks at Zaku on the bench then looks at Zaku behind him as the Zaku on the bench disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well, not anymore!" Zaku said angrily. Zaku kicks Uunamaru out of the tree then disappears to Dark Base.

AT DARK BASE

"Dark Lord!" Zaku shouted, "I accept your offer." Dark Lord takes out a dark colored senbon and throws it at Zaku.

As it hits, Zaku starts to transform to Dark Zaku, "Let's go destroy some former friends." Dark Zaku said.

"You go ahead." Dark Lord said. "Wait, huh?" Zaku pondered.

Dark Lord then repeated, "You go ahead."

* * *

Okay pause.

**_Hi_**- Dark Zaku

Hi- Dark Lord

Unpause

_**

* * *

**__**I thought we were gonna do this together!**_

You were not exactly wrong but you weren't right.

**_But isn't that the same thing? _**(Zaku no understand)

Uuuh, no. 'Think man think!' Okay bye!

_**WAIT! Oh hi, didn't see you there.**_

* * *

Wait wait wait! This is totally not how my story is supposed to go! My story is supposed to go boom, bop, whoosh, swing, uppercut, wait! Now he's got me doin' it! Back to you.

* * *

Uunamaru and Konju think over why Zaku left. Uunamaru then said his thought to Konju, "It's your fault." After that statement Konju hit Uunamaru in the back of the head.

Upon a hill miles away from Uunamaru and Konju are Dark Lord and Zaku.

"Zaku, you are my second in command, I want you to kill as many ninja as possible and bring me their headbands, if you want, you can start with your former friends." Dark Lord stated to Zaku.

"I do anything you say, Dark Lord." Zaku said. Konju and Uunamaru sense a dark chakra miles away from where they stand, "What's that?" Uunamaru asked. "It's Zaku!" Konju answered.

Zaku charges towards Konju and Uunamaru as they wield their kunai knives at the ready.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, anywho... R&R please 


	4. Final Battle

Notes: Here is the conclusion to A New Village.

* * *

Chapter 4

FINAL BATTLE

"Zaku, before you go, take this katana," said Dark Lord. Zaku took the katana and ran towards Uunamaru and Konju as they ready themselves.

Konju perform the seals for his jutsu and run as fast as lightning toward Zaku, "Take this, you beast!" Konju shouted as he ran in Zaku's direction.

A black chakra surrounded Zaku as he drew the katana given to him by Dark Lord. With one mighty blow of the sword, he disarmed Konju.

Konju appeared behind Zaku without him noticing and put a kunai to Zaku's neck. As Konju swiftly moved it from his neck, Dark tentacles wrapped around Konju.

Zaku then jumped down from the tree he was watching from and said, "Nice try Konju, but too bad you didn't know about Black Clones. Always have a clone at the ready, Konju."

Konju struggled to break free. Zaku took his katana and sliced Konju in half. "One down, one to go." Zaku said as he walked toward Uunamaru.

Uunamaru shivered in fear as the dark figure of Zaku walked towards him, "Let's not be too hasty."

Zaku felt seven pains on his back as he stepped one more step toward Uunamaru. Zaku turned to see nothing behind him.

In front of Zaku stood the figure of Konju. 'What the, w-why do I-I sense K-Konju's chakra, I annihilated him.' Zaku thought.

A fist flew through the air to Zaku's face as he fell down on his stomach with pain. In his back were seven kunai.

Konju cracked a grin on his face as he said, "Like you said, always have a clone at the ready."

On the ground, Zaku starts throwing out hand seals, "Ninja Art: Black Bomb Annihilation Jutsu!"

Zaku threw up his arm pointing his hand in Konju's direction, "Eat this!" A dark ball hurls towards Konju.

Konju chuckled at Zaku's move, "Predictable Zaku, thanks to Uunamaru's jutsu I was able to see all the moves that Dark ninja are able to pull off, and told me all of 'em."

Konju starts throwing hand seals as well. (See; let's backtrack to where it says, Konju, the speedy devil. He's called that because all his techniques have to do with speed.)

"Secret Jutsu: Fists of Fury!" Konju shouted. At that moment, Konju's punches were moving at a furious rate and eventually, destroyed the dark ball.

The katana of Zaku flew through the destroyed dark ball. Konju ducked and grabbed the handle of the katana.

Konju swung the katana across Zaku's face as Zaku dodged the blow, but the katana left a cut across Zaku's left cheek.

Zaku got back in his position and ran up to Konju to kick him in the stomach sending him flying through the air.

Zaku grabbed the katana in mid-air. Zaku ran toward Uunamaru and Konju and attempted to slice them in half.

Uunamaru got up and stopped the katana from slicing him in half using his fist. By putting more pressure on his arm, Uunamaru was able to knock the katana out of Zaku's hand.

Zaku looked to Uunamaru in fear, "W-what the. What are you?" Uunamaru answered by saying, "Your friend, and your worst nightmare."

Uunamaru punched Zaku in the face causing him to fly back with a bloody nose. Uunamaru rushed toward the thrown Zaku.

Zaku thought at that moment, 'This isn't Uunamaru, it's a monster.' Uunamaru then jumped up in-front of Zaku to punch him to the ground.

"Zaku, this is myself, it's just how I act when I fight." Uunamaru explained. Zaku struggled to stand up.

Dark Lord appears behind Zaku and grabs him by his head as they disappear.

Dark Lord started to tell Zaku how he failed him, "I can't believe you failed me again Zaku, no more failure!"

Zaku started to come to his senses; he remembered all the good times he had with Konju and Uunamaru.

Zaku's nails and teeth turned back to normal, his headband turned blue, the cloud sign replaced the black sun shape, his hair turned from black to white and his eyes turned back to normal.

Back to normal, Zaku rushed towards Dark Lord to start throwing punches at him as Zaku started to look at Dark Lord angrily.

Dark Lord stopped Zaku by kicking him off of him, "What are you doing?"

Zaku didn't answer but instead just ran at Dark Lord again to throw punches at him, "Killing you!" he finally answered.

Zaku started throwing familiar hand seals, "Ninja Art: Lightning Grab Jutsu!" Zaku grabbed Dark Lord and started throwing him around the place.

Dark Lord's eyes glow red as the Dark Base starts to collapse, "When this place collapses, we both go with it." Dark Lord stated.

Zaku's eyes widened and started to say, "At least, you'll go!" Zaku continued to throw Dark Lord around.

The ceiling of Dark Base started to fall. Uunamaru and Konju started to run into Dark Base.

Uunamaru and Konju see Zaku and Dark Lord fighting as Uunamaru says, "Zaku's gonna die, oh my god!"

Konju replies by saying, "C'mon Uunamaru, everything with you is like 'The sky is falling, the sky is falling!"

A ceiling block then fell on Konju's head, "Ow!" he shouted.

Uunamaru looked at Konju with a stare, "Sometimes, Chicken Little knows what he's talking about."

Back to the battle:

Zaku continued with throwing Dark Lord around the place as he sees Uunamaru and Konju enter.

Zaku started to shout, "Uunamaru, Konju, get outta here! It's not safe here, leave at once!"

Konju and Uunamaru started to run out just as the whole place collapsed. Konju took one glance inside before it fell and saw Zaku's Lightning Grab zap out.

A few moments later, Zaku bursts through the ruins of Dark Base. Zaku chuckled as Konju and Uunamaru rushed towards him.

Zaku saw them in a blurred vision and said, "Konju, Uunamaru, you both fought bravely against the evil of Dark Lord. Konju: Strategic and Uunamaru: Aggressive, but as I fought, I gave my life, literally."

Zaku fell onto the rubble below him as he said those words. Zaku, has died.

They ran back to the Village of the Hidden Clouds to spread the news that Zaku has died. Some people in the village were happy he died, some sad and the others heartbroken.

But even though some people were happy he died, everyone knew that a bit of Zaku would live on in all of them.

* * *

I hope you liked this four chapter story I made. R&R please! 


End file.
